Entre Anges et Démons
by Gong HaNeul
Summary: Afinal, quem foi que disse que não pode haver amor entre anjos e demônios? * Fluffy * GaaHina *


**Entre Anges et Démons**

Ela sempre o observava. Dos céus, literalmente falando, ela o via. Os cabelos ruivos nunca arrumados, os olhos verdes sempre inexpressivos, a tatuagem na testa inconfundível e a pele branca, muito branca. O lápis contornava os olhos claros e sem vida. As roupas negras o destacavam na multidão. Ela se apaixonou por ele, mesmo sem saber. Ela, os cabelos negro-azulados enormes, os olhos sem cor e brilhantes, como duas pérolas, e a pele ainda mais branca. Hyuuga Hinata havia se apaixonado por Sabaku no Gaara.

Ela era um anjo.

Ele era um demônio.

Ele não sabia da existência da garota, mas ela sabia muito bem quem Gaara era, todos os seus costumes, vícios. Toda a sua vida de demônio. Os olhos perolados cintilavam enquanto observava seu amor. Já o ruivo, por ser um demônio, constantemente olhava para cima, desconfiado, e mesmo que nada visse alem da imensidão azul, ele continuava a fitar o céu, com esperança de que descobrisse algum dia o que ele suspeitava. Sentia-se observado, e Hinata sabia.

Ela viva no céu, com os anjos.

Ele vivia na terra, com os humanos.

Todo dia ela o observava, pelo menos duas horas seguidas ela ficava admirando-o. O amor platônico crescia cada vez mais e ela ficava radiante toda vez que o via. Mas perceberam a falta de um arcanjo. Uma arcanjo, na verdade. Não, Hinata não era apenas um anjo, um anjo não possui asas, e Hinata possuía as mais belas asas que o céu poderia ver algum dia.

Ela descobriu seus sentimentos.

Ele não tomou conhecimento.

Eram quase vinte anos que ela observava o demônio. Sim, Hinata tinha mais de cinqüenta anos, mas aparentava dezesseis. Assim como Gaara. Uma anja viu Hinata perdida em devaneios certo dia, observando algo atentamente. Resolveu falar com ela. As asas invejadas balançavam preguiçosamente. Um sorriso lindo estampado no rosto da arcanjo.

- Hinata-sama, o que tanto observas?

- Hanabi-san - a garota assustou-se - não é nada - disse se levantando, e tomando um rumo diferente da anja, o sorriso se dissipara

Hinata apenas não percebeu, que enquanto observava um demônio, um dos querubins também a observava. Com seus olhos igualmente sem cor observava cada mísero movimento dela. As quatro asas se abriram e ele voou até ela. Com a mão barrou a passagem da garota, e ela confusa olhou-o com suas pérolas cheias de dúvidas.

- Você se apaixonou por um demônio, um pecado inaceitável para um arcanjo

- Neji-sama? - ela ficou pasma

Lágrimas e mais lágrimas saíam dos olhos perolados, e a face vermelha de vergonha, agora estava vermelha de tristeza. Seu segredo foi descoberto, e ela não sairia impune. Tentou sair, com a cabeça abaixada, porém o querubim a impedia. A cada investida da garota, o querubim era mais severo, até que a obrigou a olhá-lo nos olhos.

- Eu lhe ajudarei, você deixará de ser um anjo, punição por amar um demônio

- Nã-não tem proble-blema

Uma luz cegante foi vista por toda a imensidão branca do céu. Hinata havia sumido. E Neji encontrava-se ajoelhado. Logo após tendo a cabeça decepada. Mil anos no inferno, castigo por deixar alguém impune. Ele sabia do preço, mas mesmo assim ajudou a arcanjo.

- O que foi isso? - o demônio dizia, com as mãos nos olhos

- Gaara-sama? - a garota dizia

Uma garota de vestido branco estava na frente de um garoto de roupas pretas. Um arcanjo na frente de um demônio. As asas se desintegravam à medida que ela perdia seu brilho celestial. A aura assassina sumia à medida que a paz emanada pela garota ia se esvaindo. Por puro impulso a garota abraçou o demônio.

- Você é um anjo?

- Era... Já não sou mais... Punição por amar um demônio - as palavras saiam facilmente

Os olhos verdes contornados pela grossa camada negra estavam arregalados. Ele ouvira direito? Punição por amar um demônio? Amar? Ele era amado? Gaara estava confuso, mas mesmo assim, em um ato impulsivo, seus braços contornavam a cintura fina da garota. A rua escura e fria das três da manhã já não tinha aquele aspecto amedrontador. O frio era dilacerado pelo calor que os corpos emanavam.

- Então era você que me observava?

- Então você sabia?

Ambas as perguntas feitas não tiveram suas respostas. As mãos alvas brincavam com os cabelos ruivos. Pérolas encaravam esmeraldas. Esmeraldas encaravam pérolas. A pele de ambos brigava para ver qual era mais branca. Até que por um momento, as diferenças foram deixadas de lado, e um demônio descobriu o amor.

- Qual é o seu nome? - ele perguntava

- Shhh, palavras não são necessárias

Os olhos perolados se fecharam, e a distância anulada. Ela foi banida do céu. Ele posteriormente seria banido do inferno. E por aquele ato que mudou drasticamente aqueles dois, eles passariam a viver como humanos normais.

Simples.

Frágeis.

Volúveis.

Sentimentais.

Felizes.

Após o beijo, uma lágrima rolou pela face da garota, e aquele lindo sorriso, capaz de iluminar dias escuros de tempestade, pousou sobre os finos lábios rosados.

- Hyuuga Hinata

Ele entendeu o recado.

- Sabaku no Gaara

E ela também.

- Aishiteru

- Aishiterumo

Por fim, aquele mesmo ato se repetiu.

Afinal, quem foi que disse que não pode haver amor entre anjos e demônios?

* * *

Essa fic virou meu xodó. Simples assim. Gente, que coisa mais fofa. Que GaaHina fofinho. Eu vou morder, sério, vou morder. E o Neji zá era (sim... eh zá msm)...

Mas... espero que minhAs fãs gostem... pke ateh hj só uma pssoa... qual eu quero esquecer que existe... do sexo masculino leu minhas fics...

Aiai... acho que é só isso... MAS NÃO FICOU UNYUU DE MAIS?

Kisu

Ja o/


End file.
